Reserved
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Remus rarely loses his rag...


Title: Reserved  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Length:1,612  
Characters/Pairings: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black(mentions James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Peeves)  
Warnings/Spoilers: Nope none :D  
Authors Notes: This was for a prompt over on DreamWidth from the lovely badly_knitted. There isnt much else but I totally ship Wolfstar :D  
Summary: Remus rarely loses his rag...  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea! Everything else belongs to the incredible J.K Rowling!

* * *

You're a bloody idiot you know that Padfoot? A right bloody prat!" Hissed Remus as the two of them walked from the Transfiguration classroom, heading down to the Hall for lunch. Sirius smirked.

"What it served him right-"

"No one ever deserves to be humiliated in front of an entire classroom," started Remus, refusing to look at the other seventeen year old as he moved quickly, manoeuvring with ease through the groups of students. "How would you like it if someone did something like that you...?"

Sirius shook his head, plastering on his charming smile and pushed himself forward to meet Remus' brisk pace. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, before slipping in front of the moody Werewolf. Remus scowled at him, stepping to his right wishing to walk passed his idiotic friend, but Sirius followed his move quickly.

"Get out of my way Padfoot."

Sirius grinned. The old Werewolf couldn't be that grumpy with him if he was still using his nickname. Remus glared, yet his face seemed to soften a little bit.

"Awh come on Moony!" Sirius said raising his dark eyebrows slightly, his grey eyes widening just a little bit, his grin still firmly in place on his lips. Remus huffed, fiddling with the frayed material on the strap of his bag, tearing his eyes away from the stupid persistent arsehole that wouldn't get out of the damn way. "Snivelly just happened to put his curiosity to good use. Honestly Moony we didn't make him touch it..."

Remus snorted, rolling his eyes in his usual fashion, soon forcing his way past Sirius who frowned slightly, following quickly, just hearing the faint words Remus uttered,

"I highly doubt you and James didn't encourage said curiosity."

"Where has your Marauders spirit gone?" cried Sirius, throwing his hands in the air. Remus shook his head with a heavy sigh. He almost reached the door when he turned and with a rather deadpan voice he said,

"It pissed off somewhere."

With that he walked into the Hall leaving Sirius thoroughly stumped. Remus never swore. Sirius grinned widely, bounding into the Hall, finding James smirking slightly as he watched his best friend bound in, arms flailing like a mad-man.

"Padfoot! Azkaban called! It wants it crazy back!"

"Piss off Prongs! Did you hear him?" he said, one hand on James' shoulder, his other hand waving in Remus direction. The Werewolf looked on, his expression completely innocent, his golden brown eyes slightly wide.

"He swore! Moony... Perfect Prefect Moony swore!"

James raised a dark eyebrow before snorting. Sirius looked on in disbelief. James was happily snickering before Remus piped up, keeping his expression neutral.

"I did no such thing. I think you've gone mad in your old age Padfoot."

James was soon to busy with the food that appeared on the table to notice Remus raise an eyebrow at the glaring teenager sitting opposite. He wore an innocent smile as he grabbed himself something for lunch. He didn't miss the brief mutter from the upset boy,

"Dick..."

* * *

Soon after the four had eaten they made their way to their next class which happened to be double Divination. Remus gave a rather indignant snort in the middle of the Professors speech.

"What's your problem..." murmured Sirius, as he peered lazily into the misty Crystal Ball in the middle of the table. Remus was still in a rather unhappy mood and that saddened Sirius.

"You." whispered Remus, staring ahead. Sirius huffed, his chin against the table. "Also this class is ridiculous. I'm not entirely sure why I'm still here."

Sirius knew this wasn't the reason, he just seemed to be keeping up the reserve again. He was never good at lying about things. Terrible actually. He knew what the problem was. James and Sirius had set of streamers whenever the Slytherin table touched the plates of food... Of course they were in fact red and gold.

Remus was unimpressed of course. They'd done that many times. He felt they were lacking imagination. Not that he'd say such things. He was supposed to be annoyed at Sirius... Not commending him.

"Well," Sirius said, his voice hushed and his eyes soon wandering from the Crystal Ball towards the table nearest the two of them. James and Peter sat together, glaring into the Ball with the Professor yapping away about something utterly ridiculous. "At least you're having a better time than James over there... Seems he might die soon."

"Honestly," Remus exclaimed, his golden eyes narrowing. He folded his arms on the desk, resting his chin on them, frowning as the smoke swirled behind the glass. "He won't die. She's absolutely barmy and you damn well know it!"

"Of course she is! No one would take this class if she were clearly sane Moony!"

Remus closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this utter rubbish. Of course Sirius was right, no one would take the class most likely if the bloody woman were sane, but he was starting to develop a sincere dislike towards even the word 'Divination'. After six years of the subject already he was surprised his brain was still able to function correctly.

Remus raised a hand and rubbed his temple. His head was a muddled mess and he certainly wasn't at all pleased, although he should count himself lucky. The woman had yet to predict his death for another year. You'd think after six years already she'd have given up garbling on about it.

With a heavy sigh he opened his eyes to see Sirius staring questioningly at him. Remus bit his lip as his eyes watched their Professor wonder towards them.

He was sure he'd not be so lucky to escape the mention of his death.

* * *

"Peeves! I swear to Merlin if you don't piss-"

"Oooooh looney loopy Lupin swore. Tut tut!" replied Peeves cackling away as he floated above the angry Prefect.

Remus growled. He didn't appreciate being soaked with water bombs in the late evening and he certainly didn't enjoy Peeves messing around and causing unnecessary problems for him.

"It's coming up for nine was lobbing water bombs at me completely necessary?"

Peeves hummed loudly, still floating above the boys head a wide grin on his face as he observed the drenched Prefect. Oh yes it was completely necessary.

"Oooh I could ask you the same thing! Was swearing at me completely necessary?"

Remus huffed. Of course it was completely necessary! If the poltergeist was going to annoy him then of course swearing at the little bastard was completely necessary!

"Yes..."

Remus rarely lost his rag with the troublesome poltergeist that supposedly 'came with the castle' but when one is suddenly drenched with water when making his way back to the common room, well... what is to be expected?

"I'm in two minds whether to tell McGonagall it was actually you that flooded that third floor bathroom with purple bubble solution. Oh what would she think of you then?"

Remus scowled, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. That had been a mistake. He'd had it in his trunk! He hadn't actually administered it, that had really been Sirius and James' doing.

"Like she would believe you. Besides that wasn't me, now piss off before I tell Filch it was you trapping Mrs Norris in the suits of armour and not Sirius!"

The grouchy poltergeist soon floated away, leaving Remus to clean up the water on the floor with a simple spell before trudging off, his clothes soaked through and puddles forming in his shoes. Oh how he hated the squelching sound they made as he wandered up the moving staircase.

He grudgingly uttered the password and the portrait swung open revealing an empty common room. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, the scowl still firmly on his face as he stomped up the stairs towards the seventh year dorm room.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" James cried as the soaked Prefect stumbled tiredly through the door. Sirius popped up from the far side of James' bed, his grey eyes widening.

"Did you accidentally fall in the lake or something?"

"Fuck off..." he hissed, finding some dry pyjama bottoms, before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

"Okay..." James murmured, his hazel eyes wide behind his glasses as he gaped like a fish at his friends. "What the hell was that?!"

"I second that." Peter squeaked from his bed in the far corner, his eyes still stuck staring at the space Remus had once vacated.

Sirius' dark eyebrows knitted together as he slipped onto James' bed with a thoughtful frown on his face. He'd been wondering what had gotten Remus' tail in a twist over the day.

"I have no idea... you know he called me a prat-"

"That's because you are a prat-ow what the fuck Padfoot?!" snapped James, his hand rubbing the back of his head, his glasses landing on the bed. He glared at his scowling friend who continued,

"He even swore... Like you just saw! He's never been so mad."

James fumbled with his glasses before noticing the rather distant, sad look on Sirius' face. James sighed, pushing his glasses up with his forefinger. It was no secret to him that the charming, cheeky Black had a thing going on for the slightly hormonal Werewolf.

"Look Pads," started James, his lips quirking into a smirk as Sirius brushed a hand through his hair feeling undoubtedly frustrated. "Maybe you should jump him already and-OW!"

"Piss of Prongs." growled the angry Black, with a hideous looking sneer on his handsome face making James chuckle, once again reaching for his glasses that had fallen on the bed before him.


End file.
